


Communications

by wednesday



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/pseuds/wednesday
Summary: Getting out of a military base is harder than getting in.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningstar/gifts).



Rey isn't panicking yet, but she's also not nearly calm enough to manage looking innocent. She must have left something out of order or worse, someone's recognized her, because there's a lot more sound and running in the hallways than there was just an hour ago.

Her mission prep included hours and hours of _infiltration_ instructions, like she doesn't know how to sneak around better than anyone, but not a thing more about what to do, if she gets discovered, than “run like hell”. Not helpful at all, because she's almost done with her mission, but there are a couple of miles of tunnels and endless stormtroopers between her and an exit.

She can't blend in with them, because her cover is support staff, a lot of access and most of the time invisible to the military personnel. She doesn't even have a proper weapon, just the kind of small gun that can be hidden under clothes and is impossible to aim with further than ten feet in front of her.

The whole thing makes her angry, and she tries to calm down, because _anger leads to hate_ and so on. Problem is, she's spent years practicing turning her fear into anger as fast as possible. It's the best way, the way she won't look weak, and not looking weak is the best way to survive.

There is a ventilation access vent high on the wall of the locker room, if only Rey could get inside it. Ventilation could get her at least halfway to the outside, if she's lucky.

She's already taken off her jacket, she couldn't lift her hands higher than her shoulders with that thing on. The room's also at least a few degrees above the rest of the base, and she's gotten used to the coldness of space much faster than she thought she ever could, after a lifetime on a desert planet.

“Come on, come _on!_ ” she mutters, tries to release her anger that way, while she struggles with the seals of the vent. There are distant sounds of doors opening and closing; they've been getting closer for some time now. “Running out of time here, so if you could just -”

The multitool bends and scratches her hand painfully, but the seal comes open, finally.

“Yes!”

“I'm sure I'd remember, if any repairs were scheduled in this section,” a voice informs her.

She turns around carefully, concealing the multitool in her hand; it's probably a better weapon now that it's broken. Still not optimal at all.

There's a tall woman just a couple steps from Rey. She has blue tinted white hair and the uniform black clothes all stormtroopers wear under the armor. Not on duty right now, so she might not know what all the running in the halls is about.

“Uh, it was an urgent call,” Rey hopes she sounds convincing. She's been told she lies badly.

“An urgent call to the locker room?” the woman asks and her eyebrow rises up as if mocking the excuse. Ugh, fine, Rey does lie badly.

“Well, not here, but this vent leads to the correct comm support units, so.”

Rey smiles and relaxes, tries to look friendly and nonthreatening.

“So, you've had an urgent call to the locker rooms to help with _communications_ ,” the woman says as if clarifying, but Rey can hear the laughter in her voice. She leans forward a bit still smiling, and the woman does too.

It would be too hard to go for the gun, and physical fight doesn't look like it'd go in her favor. Rey has the multitool, though, or she could try to make her go to sleep with the force. That would be kinder, surely, only that type of control isn't something Rey can do. How hard could it be though?

They're close enough that Rey can feel the heat emanating from the woman and she's leaning closer, still unsure what she's about to do, and -

The woman decides first, or maybe Rey does, she's not even sure, but suddenly they're kissing, slowly. Rey's kissed people before, yet this is warmer and maybe nicer? It's something. Rey doesn't stop, because this could work. Low level employees fraternize all the time, she's seen enough security feeds to know this.

Also, she doesn't want to stop. At some point they've gotten so close she has to put a hand on the waist of the woman to steady herself. She's so _warm_.

The woman puts her own hand on Rey's hip and steps forward, so Rey has to take a step back to stay upright. The wall's at her back, so she doesn't have to think too much about balance anymore, instead she tries to lean up and deepen the kiss. Her lips tingle slightly, like it would stop if only she could press them into the kiss more firmly.

Rey's about to try, when the door slides open with a clatter. She startles and draws back just in time to see a stormtrooper almost fall through and steady himself on the doorway.

“Captain Phasma, there's been a security breach in section 9B-11. Ma'am.” He clears his throat and even that sounds a bit panicked.

“I'll be right there. Has the general arrived yet?” the woman or rather Captain Phasma asks and takes a step back from Rey. She definitely looks less distracted than Rey feels. Rey feels like everything's happening too fast to keep track, while Phasma's already opened a locker and started to put on her armor. Her chrome colored armor.

“No, ma'am.”

“Make a call to the shuttle and delay landing until we sort this out. Go.”

The trooper steps back out of the locker room and makes a call, but Rey can't hear him well enough to get the full ID codes.

“As for you, technician N-397, I might have a communications issue sometime next cycle.” Phasma smiles at Rey one last time, puts her shiny helmet on and leaves the room. The door slides shut.

Rey has a delayed moment of panic, but the tech ID tag is on all her clothes. She takes a deep breath and opens the ventilation access panel and gets in. Better not waste any more time, now that the guard captain has seen her face close and personal.

She's lucky and the vents lead to the correct service tunnels and she can leave without any more delays. It does take some time and messing with security systems, and Rey gets the ID codes for contacting the general's personal shuttle simply by getting a copy of the security feed from the hallway outside the locker room. When everyone's accessing security feeds, another connection's almost unnoticeable. It makes her whole mission a serious success.

She has to destroy her tech comm, so she never finds out if technician N-397 gets an alert about a communications issue or not.


End file.
